


A devil and his angel

by FinnWritess



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Affection, Boyfriends, Cute, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Romance, Short, rlly just a small peek into their lives ig???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnWritess/pseuds/FinnWritess
Summary: “It’s been twenty minutes,” Schlatt responds, but doesn’t complain when Quackity sits down beside him and immediately curls into his side.“Too long.”-OR-Schlatt and Quackity are almost complete opposites in a lot of ways, but they fit together regardless.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 176





	A devil and his angel

**Author's Note:**

> short little thing i wrote as a kind of way to wind down after the excitement of finishing LoRH!

Schlatt loves so many things about Quackity. He loves the lopsided grin he sports after telling a stupid joke, and the way he’ll gently and loosely hold Schlatt’s hand. He loves the way Quackity’s eyes sparkle in the sunlight, and the way he ducks his head sheepishly whenever he gets a compliment. 

He loves too much about Quackity to ever name it all. Schlatt doesn’t know what he did to deserve this; Quackity’s ethereal, like some kind of minor god, while he’s a creature that crawled from the depths of hell. They do say opposites attract, but Schlatt still wonders why Quackity chose  _ him  _ out of everyone. 

Schlatt’s not a good person. He knows this, and won’t deny it. He’s trying to get better, but it’s not easy. Falling back into old habits happens before he realises it most of the time, and sometimes it’s hard to hate the thoughts of hurting others.

Around Quackity, it’s easier. Quackity makes him want to be good. Schlatt wants to be someone he can be proud of, be happy to show off to the people he knows. So he keeps on trying. For him.

“Schlatt?” Quackity’s voice from across their house snaps him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah?” He calls back, a fond smile already working its way onto his face. Everything about Quackity manages to make him just as giddy as he was on their first date.

“There you are,” Quackity says as he enters the room, and Schlatt’s pleased to see that he’s smiling too. “I missed you.”

“It’s been twenty minutes,” Schlatt responds, but doesn’t complain when Quackity sits down beside him and immediately curls into his side. 

“Too long.”

Schlatt smiles, and drops a kiss to Quackity’s forehead. “I love you.”

Quackity looks almost startled by this; it’s rare that Schlatt is the first to say it, usually just responding to his boyfriend instead. “I love you too.”

Schlatt grins, and pulls him in closer, curling protectively around him. They may be opposites for the most part; Quackity has wings, the trademark of an angel, while Schlatt has horns, the trademark of a devil, but they click together perfectly. And Schlatt would do anything to keep Quackity by his side. Even change himself.


End file.
